Anne Ross Cousin
| birth_place = Hull, England, United Kingdom | death_date = December | death_place = Edinburgh, Scotland | nationality = Scottish | other_names = | known_for = Author of several popular hymns in Great Britain during the mid-to late 19th century | occupation = Musician and songwriter | religion = Scottish Presbyterian | spouse = William Cousin (1847-1883) | children = 6 children | parents = David Ross Cundell }} Anne Ross Cousin (27 April 1824 - 6 December 1906) was a Scottish poet, hymnist, and musician. Life Overview Cousin was the only daughtr of D.R. Cundell, M.D., Leith. in 1847 she married Rev. Wm. Cousin, minister of the Free Church of Scotland, latterly at Melrose. Some of her hymns, especially "The Sands of Time are sinking," are known and sung over the English-speaking world. A collection of her poems, Immanuel's Land, and other pieces, was published in 1876 under her initials A.R.C., by which she was most widely known.John William Cousin, "Cousin, Annie Ross," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 96. Web, Dec. 29, 2017. Youth She was born Anne Ros Cundell at Hull, the only child of David Ross Cundell, M.D., an assistant surgeon of the 33rd regiment at Waterloo. Her family moved soon after to Leith. Educated privately, she became an expert pianist under John Muir Wood.Hadden, 426. Adulthood In 1847 she married William Cousin, minister of Chelsea presbyterian church, who was subsequently called to the Free church at Irvine, Ayrshire, and thence in 1859 to Melrose. He retired to Edinburgh in 1878 and died there in 1883. Mrs. Cousin survived him for 23 years, dying in Edinburgh on 6 December 1906. In 1910 a stained-glass window to her memory was placed in St. Aidan's United Free church, Melrose. She had 4 sons and 2 daughters. A son, John W. Cousin, who died in December 1910, compiled A Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, published in Dent's 'Everyman's Library.' Writing Cousin is best known by her hymn "The sands of time are sinking," written at Irvine in 1854. "I wrote it," she said, "as I sat at work one Saturday evening, and though I threw it off at that time, it was the result of long familiarity with the writings of Samuel Rutherford, especially his Letters." The original was in 19 stanzas, and appeared first in The Christian Treasury in 1857, under the heading "Last Words of Samuel Rutherford." It did not become generally known until Rev. Dr. J. Hood Wilson, of the Barclay church, Edinburgh, introduced a shortened version of 5 verses (only the 4th and 5th of which correspond with the now popular version) into a hymn book, Service of Praise, prepared for his congregation in 1865. The refrain of the hymn gave the leading title to Mrs. Cousin's Immanuel's Land, and other pieces (1876; 2nd edition, revised, 1896).Hadden, 427. Next in popularity among her hymns are "O Christ, what burdens bowed Thy head," which Mr. Sankey eulogised as a "Gospel hym"’ that had been "very much blessed," and ‘King Eternal! King Immortal," which has been frequently set to music and sung at choral festivals. Recognition Some of her hymns, especially The Sands of Time are Sinking, are known and sung over the English-speaking world. Publications *''In Immanuel's Land, and other pieces''. London: James Nisbet, 1876.In Immanuel's Land, and other pieces (1876), Internet Archive, Web, June 15, 2014. See also *List of British poets *List of English-language hymnists References * Wikisource, Web, Dec. 29, 2017. Notes External links ;Lyrics * Anne Ross Cundell Cousin at CyberHymnal (10 hymns) *Anne R. Cousin at Hymnary (17 hymns). ;Audio / video *"The Sands of Time are Sinking" at Internet Archive ;About *Mrs. Anne Ross Cousin, 1824-1906. * Cousin, Anne Ross Category:1824 births Category:1906 deaths Category:Scottish musicians Category:Scottish poets Category:Scottish songwriters Category:Scottish women writers Category:Scottish Presbyterians Category:Women poets Category:19th-century Scottish people Category:Women of the Victorian era Category:People of the Edwardian era Category:Writers from Kingston upon Hull Category:Musicians from Kingston upon Hull Category:19th-century poets Category:Hymnists Category:Poets